desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Peng
"Peng" (Originaltitel: "Bang") ist die 53.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 17.04.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 05.11.2006 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Freitag: Carolyn Bicksby hat erfahren, dass ihr Mann sie betrogen hat. Sie sucht ihn in seinem Supermarkt auf und will ihn erschießen, doch er kann sich in seinem Büro verschanzen. Als Druckmittel nimmt Carolyn daraufhin die anwesenden Kunden als Geiseln. Am Donnerstag zuvor: Lynette träumt von ihrem letzten Gespräch mit Mary Alice. Obwohl sie bemerkt, dass es ihr nicht besonders gut geht, hakt sie nicht nach, sondern lässt sie mit ihrem Schmerz alleine. Freitag morgen: Lynette erzählt Susan und Gabrielle von ihrem Traum und macht sich Vorwürfe, dass sie damals nichts getan hat, um Mary Alice zu helfen. Dann beobachten sie den neuen Nachbarn, der Paul Young's Haus gekauft hat. Bree konfrontiert unterdessen Orson mit einem Polizeibericht über Alma's Verletzungen. Er beteuert, dass er in Notwehr gehandelt hatte und macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass die Polizei alle Anschuldigungen fallen lies. Er fragt, wo Bree die Informationen her hat, woraufhin diese ihm von Carolyn erzählt. Er entgegnet, dass Carolyn sich besser um ihre Ehe kümmern sollte und erzählt Bree dass ihr Mann Harvey mit einer Flugbegleiterin namens Monique betrogen hat. Nora teilt den Scavo's mit, dass sie mit Kayla nach Mexiko ziehen wird, während ein Richter ein Urteil über Carlos und Gabrielle fällt. Sie bekommt das Haus, er alles was darin ist. Desweiteren steht Gaby kein Unterhalt zu. Wütend wird Gabrielle aus dem Richterzimmer entfernt, während Carlos seinen Sieg genießt. Carolyn sucht am Vormittag Bree auf und will wissen, ob sie Orson endlich verlassen hat. Bree kontert, dass sie sich besser selbst um ihre Beziehung kümmern sollte und erzählt ihr, dass ihr Mann Harvey sie betrügt. Tom überlegt, wie er Kayla in Mexiko besuchen kann, als Lynette ihn auf die Idee bringt, das alleinige Sorgerecht für Kayla zu beantragen. Obwohl sie eigentlich nie ein fünftes Kind wollte, will sie Tom dabei unterstützen. Gabrielle beginnt, mutwillig Carlos' Sachen zu zerstören, woraufhin er sich einen Vorschlaghammer nimmt und das Haus damit bearbeitet. Der Rosenkrieg zwischen den beiden erreicht allmählich seinen Höhepunkt. Susan bereitet sich darauf vor, mit Ian nach Paris zu fliegen. Beim Aufräumen findet sie im Müll eine leere Bierdose und konfrontiert Tochter Julie damit. Die entgegnet, dass es Austin's Bier war, doch Susan scheint Zweifel zu haben, woraufhin Julie sich verärgert auf den Weg zum Supermarkt macht. Dort trifft sie auf Austin, der ihr eine Flasche Alkohol in ihren Rucksack steckt, um ihn heraus zu schmuggeln. An der Kasse werden die beiden jedoch erwischt. Man ruft Edie und Susan an, um zu besprechen, wie man mit ihnen verfahren sollte. Unterdessen ruft Carolyn ihren Mann Harvey im Supermarkt an, und versucht ihn wegen seiner Affäre zur Rede zu stellen. Derweil ist Susan im Supermarkt angekommen, ebenso wie Lynette, die sich mit ihrem neuen Nachbarn Art unterhält. Dann sieht sie, wie auch Nora den Markt betritt. Susan glaubt ihrer Tochter nicht, dass sie nichts mit dem Stehlen zu tun hat und entgegnet, dass sie sehr enttäuscht von ihr ist. Dann geht sie nach draußen, um die Paris-Reise abzusagen. Derweil betritt Carolyn Bicksby den Laden. Während Nora und Lynette sich streiten fallen plötzlich Schüsse. Dann nimmt Carolyn die Anwesenden als Geiseln. Sie verspricht, dass keinem etwas geschehen wird, solange sie sich ruhig verhalten. Harvey hat indessen die Polizei verständigt und auch Lynette versucht, Tom über ihr Handy zu erreichen, wird jedoch von Carolyn dabei erwischt. Susan, die zurückkommt, um Julie zu holen, steht vor verschlossener Türe, als plötzlich die Polizei vor fährt. Dann erfährt auch sie von der Geiselnahme. Dies hat sich auch in der Wistera Lane herumgesprochen und man trifft sich bei Bree um die Geschehnisse im Fernsehen zu verfolgen. Austin versucht der verängstigten Julie die Angst zu nehmen, während Susan versucht, ihrer Tochter zu helfen, jedoch von der Polizei gestoppt, bevor sie Dummheiten macht. Unterdessen erfahren die Bewohner, dass Carolyn Bicksby die Geiselnehmerin ist. Bree macht sich Gedanken, dass sie noch am morgen mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Edie hat bei Bree angerufen und lässt den Anwesenden mitteilen, dass auch Lynette und Julie unter den Geiseln sind. Dann bringt Tom seine Kinder zu Bree. Er will zu Lynette in den Supermarkt fahren, um nachzusehen, wo sie bleibt. Erst jetzt fährt er von der Geiselnahme. Bree macht sich große Vorwürfe, dass sie Carolyn von der Affäre ihres Mannes erzählt hatte. Auch Gabrielle geben die Geschehnisse zu denken. Sie glaubt, nicht sehr weit von Carolyn entfernt zu sein, so wütend war sie in den letzten Monaten. Carlos und sie beschließen, das Kriegsbeil zu begraben und sich wieder zivilisiert zu verhalten. Tom, der nun auch am Supermarkt angekommen ist, versucht Susan gut zu zu reden, während er sich selbst die Schuld gibt, dass Lynette noch einmal zum Supermarkt fahren musste, weil er unbedingt Hamburger wollte. Nora stichelt wieder einmal gegen Lynette, obwohl Carolyn alle angehalten hat, nicht zu sprechen. Carolyn geht natürlich dazwischen und erfährt dabei, dass Nora versucht hat, sich an Lynette's Ehemann heran zu machen. Eiskalt zielt Carolyn auf Nora und drückt ab. Sie glaubt, Lynette damit einen Gefallen getan zu haben. Während Ian an den Supermarkt zurück kommt, um Susan beizustehen, erfahren die Bewohner der Wisteria Lane, dass auf eine der Geiseln geschossen wurde. Nora bittet Lynette, dass sie gut auf Kayla aufpassen soll. Dann stirbt sie in Lynette's Armen. Carolyn glaubt, sie hätte Lynette einen Gefallen getan, was Lynette auf die Palme bringt. Sie konfrontiert Carolyn damit, dass sie alle hier manchmal leiden müssen, weswegen sie noch lange nicht anfangen, auf Leute zu schießen. Carolyn schreit ihr entgegen, dass Nora es nicht anders verdient hat, worauf Lynette wütend entgegnet, dass Carolyn es vielleicht verdient hat, betrogen zu werden. Als sie die Worte ausspricht wird ihr sofort klar, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat und versucht sich zu entschuldigen. Carolyn jedoch hat die Waffe auf Lynette gerichtet. In dem Moment als sie abdrückt wirft Art eine Dose nach ihr. Sie verzieht und trifft Lynette in die Schulter. Dann wird Carolyn von Austin überwältigt, eine weitere Geisel nimmt die Waffe an sich und erschießt Carolyn. Anschließend sehen die Bewohner der Wisteria Lane erleichtert, wie Susan Julie wieder in die Arme schließen und wie Tom seine verletze Frau in Empfang nehmen kann. Im Krankenhaus träumt Lynette wieder von Mary Alice. Sie fragt Mary Alice, ob es ihr gut geht und sieht, dass sie leidet. Diesmal jedoch dreht sie sich nicht um, sondern spricht mit ihrer Freundin. Sie fragt, ob sie irgend etwas tun kann, wenn sie sie schon nicht retten konnte. Mary Alice bittet sie, jeden wundervollen Tag zu genießen. '' Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice ''"Lynette Scavo hatte in dieser Nacht einen Traum. Es war ein Traum den sie schon oft geträumt hatte.""Aber in dieser Nacht veränderte sich etwas.""Das war das letzte Mal, dass Lynette je von mir träumen würde. Und ihretwegen bin ich dankbar dafür." en:Bang fr:3x07 pl:3.07 Bang! ro:Sezonul 3/Episodul 07